


Not Backing Down This Time

by Tlover



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, There isn't a lot of violence just one scene where it gets pretty violent image wise, Varian Angst (Disney), but I think we're good besides that lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:13:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27746536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tlover/pseuds/Tlover
Summary: After Varian is captured by Donella, Hugo asks Vex for help to rescue him, but Hugo must decide if he should take the easy way out or not.
Relationships: Hugo and Vex, Varian and Hugo, Varian/Vex
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Not Backing Down This Time

**Author's Note:**

> Ya'll what's up! Okay so I thought I'd write a Vexian fic because I truly believe those two would make a cute couple. And one writing the character dynamic between Vex, Hugo, and Varian was so fun and honestly I hope you guys enjoy it as much as I did.

Well, this wasn’t new. Depending on someone to rescue him was starting to become a habit. Varian slammed his fists on the floor, breathing deeply. His ankle strained from the chains that kept him grounded. “Nice job, Varian. You got yourself trapped.” Varian slumped against the wall, scolding himself. Hopefully, Hugo is doing better than him. He had gotten away from Donella before getting captured, then again it could have been Donella’s plan from the start to just capture Varian and let Hugo go to find the map where Varian hid the totems. Only Hugo was the only other person who knew where he hid it, and luckily for them, the boys were near Vardaros. 

_______

Hugo entered the quiet town of Vardaros. Ever since crime decreased in the city, the nights have become more peaceful. And it was all thanks to the deputy herself, Vex. 

Hugo plays it cool. Places his elbow on the table, wiggling his eyebrows at Vex, “Hey Vex!”

Without lifting her head, “What did you and Varian get into this time?” 

Hugo laughed off the lack of faith Vex had in him. “Seriously, where is the map of the totems Varian gave you? Donella caught up to us, Varian is now in her hands, and a ransom is being offered.”

Vex gasped, “Varian’s in trouble! Why didn’t you lead with the ‘Varian needs our help,’ phrase?”

“Cause I knew you’d freak out. Kinda like how you’re freaking out now,” Hugo muttered. 

Vex grabs Hugo’s collar, staring deep in his eyes, “Donella has him?” She grits her teeth, driving terror in Hugo’s eyes. 

“Ye-yes.” Hugo squeaked. 

Vex releases Hugo. “Ugh, fine. Wait here, I’ll get the map.” Hugo adjusts his collar. He swears, Vex always had a softer spot for Varian than anyone else. He might even say she has a crush on him. 

Vex returns quickly with the map. “Here it is.” Hugo reaches to grab it, but Vex raises it out of his hand, “Unh unh unh. Not so fast dummy. I’m coming with you.” 

Hugo sighs, there is no arguing with her. “Fine. You can come, but you can trust me Vex. I’ve rescued Varian’s butt like ten times.”

“Yes. And I’ve saved both your butts hundreds of times.” Vex taps Hugo’s shoulder with the rolled up map. “Now, we have no time to waste. I have a plan how we can get both Varian and the map without giving in to Donella’s ransom.” 

As Hugo and Vex ran out of Vardaros, Hugo couldn’t help but ask Vex, “Hey if it were me in trouble, and Varian’s the one who told you he needed your help to rescue me, would you have shown the same amount of concern for me?” Hugo held his hand over his heart. 

Vex scoffs, “In your dreams dingus.” Vex ran a little farther ahead. 

Hugo chuckles to himself, “She so has a crush on him.” 

____________

Varian woke up from a nap he took. He was asleep for….two hours it felt like. He moved his leg, and heard the jingle of the chains wrapped around his ankle. Oh yeah, those are still there. He glared through the shadows, at the woman standing within those shadows. Donella stepped forward. “Had a nice, relaxing nap did you?” she said, gesturing to the chains around his ankle. Varian continued glaring at her, “Oh darling, come now don’t look at me like that. I needed something to keep you restrained.” 

Varian rolls his eyes. What plan did Donella have in mind this time? “Alright, Donella I get it. You had it out for my mother, and you have it out for me, and for some reason your sick, twisted mind of getting revenge on your friend is killing her son, but you got to realize Hugo is not afraid of you anymore! This time he’s not going to fall for your traps! This time he will prevail!” 

________

“I AM SO AFRAID OF DONELLA! I CAN’T DO THIS!” Hugo cried, tightly grasping the map in his hands. Vex pushed Hugo, since he couldn’t  _ walk _ himself, much to Vex’s dismay. 

“Hugo, could you please pull your own weight!” Vex groaned, pushing him toward Donella’s gates. 

Hugo covers his eyes, “I can’t face her. I can’t face her. I can’t face her. Aghhhh…Varian is a goner.” 

“Well, he will be if we don’t get him out of there.” Vex stopped pushing and took a look at Hugo. He whimpered through his hands, muffling self insults at himself. “Uh.” Vex played with her hands. She honestly didn’t know how to deal with stuff...mostly other people’s emotions. Varian was always better at dealing with Hugo. She grabs Hugo’s shoulders, “Hugo look at me.” Hugo slightly lowers his hands, only revealing his eyes. “Okay, right now Varian is in there. He’s waiting for us to get in there and save him from Donella. We can do this alright. I mean c’mon, it’s Donella. I’ve seen you and Varian outwit her before.” 

“Yea, but that was with Varian by my side.” Hugo hugged himself, quietly telling Vex his true feelings. Having Varian by his side gave him confidence. And Vex knew that. 

Vex took a deep breath. Giving a pep talk was harder than she thought. “Okay well, uh how about this? If it makes you feel better I have had a lot of experience pick pocketing and breaking out of places before. I used to clean knives for a living.” Vex laughs, trying to lighten up the mood, but Hugo doesn’t laugh. “Ahem. The point is, I can sneak in, save Varian and get out...without Donella noticing me. Probably. Hopefully. And you can just stay out here, guarding the map. Or even better go hide the map back in Vardaros.” 

“Wha-No we can’t do that!” Hugo lowered his hands, finally finding some confidence. 

“Then why did we bring the map in the first place? Huh? If you’re so scared, why didn’t you just stay back in Vardaros to guard the map?” 

Hugo opens his mouth, but doesn’t say. Instead, he turns away from Vex, looking solemnly toward the ground. He rubs his elbow. 

“Well, I’m not waiting! Varian is in there!” Vex pointed at the mansion. “And right now he is counting on his friends to save him! I’m not afraid of Donella. And we need to try to get him out, regardless of Donella’s demands!” 

Vex readied to break into the gate when Hugo’s voice softly said, “I brought the map...because I was afraid it would be our only choice.” Vex turns back. She listened. “I’m not afraid to face Donella. I’m afraid of losing Varian to her. She’s a trickster okay. She knows your fears and weaknesses. And most importantly, she knows my strength. She knows I’ll do anything to ensure Varian’s safety. And she’s right.” Vex’s eyes shimmered. “I’d give anything to have him by my side right now.” A single tear streamed down Hugo’s cheek. He gasped, feeling a warm hand in his. 

Vex held his hand in hers, softly. “You have me by my side.” She took a deep breath,“I...do like Varian and care about him immensely. I want to be with him.” Vex smiled, holding her hand over her heart, realizing how much she really wants Varian to be hers. She shakes her head, “Which is why we haven’t a moment to lose. Look Varian means a lot more to us than we thought. He’s our family. He’s been like a good brother to you. Now you need to be a good older brother to him.” Vex smiled, holding Hugo’s hands. “And you do what every good older brother does, looks out for their younger sibling. I believe in you. And I believe Varian is strong and can take care of himself, but he can’t hold out for too long. So, what do you say? Are you coming, or are you staying behind?” 

Hugo arched his brow smirking, “I got an idea.” 

________

Varian had been stuck in Donella’s lair all day. His stomach called for food, but he knew Donella would barely give him a snack to eat. He had to look distraught and weak to further persuade Hugo into giving Donella the map to the totems. Luckily for him, food wasn’t his priority. He just sat in the dark, knees curled up, and waited. Varian swallowed hard. He knew Hugo was coming. He’s just late that’s all.  _ Late.  _

_ THUD!  _ Startled, Varian backed up against the wall. Donella sounded mad. And he did not want to be the one she takes it out on. The shadow on the wall revealed to be smaller than Donella’s. 

“Huh?” Varian softly wondered. A harsh groan came from the shadowy figure. Vex had made it to the lair. Varian ran to Vex as far as the chains would let him, grinning and grateful Vex had come. “Vex!” Varian whispered, hoping not to alarm Donella. 

“VARIAN!” Vex whispered as loud as she could. Vex ran up to him, and they touched foreheads. “I’m so glad you’re safe.”

“Wha-what are you doing here? Not that I’m not happy you’re here.” Vex laughed at Varian’s flustered relief. 

“Hugo asked me to come and help!” 

“Hugo’s here?” Varian smiled, delighted to hear Hugo hadn’t completely chickened out. “Where-where is he?” Just then, a familiar chilling voice paralyzed the teenagers with fear. 

“Yes. I’d love to hear where Hugo is. Won’t you tell me more darling?” Donella's green dress shone in the light. 

“Varian?” Vex held Varian’s hand. 

Varian decided to be brave for both of them. “What’s the matter Donella? Is not knowing Hugo’s whereabouts scaring you?”

“Oh please darling, you know me better than that.” Donella grabs Vex by her shirt. “You will show me where Hugo is. And give me the map!”

“Never!” Vex confidently yelled. 

Donella scoffs, “Well darling keep in mind, Varian’s fate depends on you.” 

_________

Hugo had snuck into Donella’s kitchen. He knew there was a cupboard where Donella hid a stash of elixirs. Sleeping elixirs. Hugo opens the cupboard and grabs a purple one. This should put her to sleep long enough for them to get the authorities. 

___________

“LET HER GO!” Varian demanded, rattling the chains that held him back. He falls to the floor, trying to escape. 

Donella laughs at his poor performance. “Really dear, this is amusing. CYRUS!” Donella’s henchman Cyrus comes to aid Donella. “You know what to do.” Cyrus goes over to a switch. “Now dear, I’m going to make this simple. You and Hugo are now on a time limit. If you don’t give me the map,” she emphasized, “Then Varian will die.” Vex’s eyes shimmer with fear, not wanting that to happen. Cyrus pulls the switch down. Green smoke emerged from the ceiling through cracks, and the ground as well. Everyone in the room started coughing. Cyrus and Donella ran out of the room, dragging Vex with them. 

“Varian, no!” Vex cried. 

“Ve-Vex,” Varian violently coughed. “Poisonous gas.” His voice fades as he coughs out the deadly gas Donella had released. 

When they run out of the lair, Donella quickly locks the door, sealing in the gas, and Varian in the room. 

Vex had no words. Donella made it clear to her, “Now listen. I can easily stop the gas and help Varian out of there just as easily as I released it, if...and only if you and Hugo are fast enough to get me the map. You may want to hurry. Who knows how long Varian can hold his breath before losing it.” 

Vex scorned at the miserable woman, “You must have the most cursed soul in all the lands. Hmph!” Vex pulls her hand away from Donella’s grip, and she leads her to where Hugo may be. Hopefully, he had everything he needed to fight them back. 

________

Varian held his breath, trying not to breathe in the poisonous gas that Donella just had ready for killing him. This woman is crazier than he thought. He had to get out. And quick. He yanks on the chains, hard. Trying to break them from its place so he could flee. He groaned within his breath, struggling to break the chains. It was hard not to grit his teeth, which led to him releasing his hold. It took a lot out of him to pull. And every time he stopped to catch his breath, he stepped closer to death. 

___________

Hugo heard footsteps getting closer to the kitchen. It must be them! No, no no Vex was supposed to lure them away, not bring them here. Something must have happened. He could never get past Donella. He balled his fists, anticipating the capture. He darted his eyes around the room. He had to think of something and he had to think quickly. 

__________

Vex led Cyrus and Donella to the kitchen where Hugo ran into. She bit her lip, hoping Hugo had found what they needed to attack Donella with. Vex smiled. Hugo wasn’t around. Maybe he heard them. 

“Is this where he is supposed to be?” Donella threatened, not liking the fact she may get tricked. 

Vex shrugged, “You asked me about his whereabouts and this is where he came, so there’s not much I can really say.” 

“You better not be lying.” Donella spat in Vex’s face. She noticed the cupboard was opened. “Oh Hugo....going into my secret stash I see.” Donella dragged Vex with her. She knelt down, “You always did fail to hide your fingerprints.” Donella raises her brows blatantly. All of the viles had been removed. 

Hanging above Cyrus, attached to a rope. Hugo hung upside down, his hair hanging in the air. And held a frying pan. He smirked, knowing this could be one of his proudest moments. He smacks Cyrus’ head with the pan, knocking the large henchman down. “Haha!” Hugo loses his grip and falls down too. He quickly got up, recovering the embarrassing fall. “Wow, Rapunzel was right. These frying pans work wonders!” 

“Nice job, taking care of the brawns Hugo, but it’ll take a lot more than a frying pan to take down the brains-” Vex stomps on her foot and escapes her grasp. “Irritating little child!”

Hugo narrows his eyes violently at Donella. Donella scoffs loudly at the ignorant children. “Really Hugo. What do you plan to do? Knock me out with those elixirs? Then what? Just escape like I’m not going to come for you again! This is getting exhausted dear, really.”

“I agree, so why don’t we end it already. Let Varian go! We will never let you have the map.” Hugo ordered Donella, who responded in a faux offended noise. 

“What’s this? You, bossing me around?” Donella laughed. This was all a joke to her. 

“I’m not backing down Donella, not this time.” Hugo sharply stated, making sure Donella knew he wasn’t kidding around. He wasn’t that little kid she could manipulate anymore. He is grown. He’s his own person now and can save himself. And he knows he can save Varian. 

Donella is not intimidated in the slightest, “Darling, Varian is slowly dying in the air of poisonous gas as we speak.” Donella smiles at the growing fear Hugo shows in his eyes. “There is no easy way out of this.” Hugo’s chest rose, trying his best to keep his fear down. 

“Hugo don’t. Be strong.” Vex encouraged him. Hugo crumpled the map he kept in his pocket. He didn't want to give it up, but Varian was counting on him. He could just hand the map to her. Hugo sighs. This was what he was afraid of. He looked at Vex. She pleaded with her eyes. 

Hugo’s eyelids lowered. “I’m sorry Vex, but you and I know both know Varian can’t wait any longer.” 

Vex lowered her head, defeated, “Maybe this really is the best thing to do.” She rubs her arm, avoiding eye contact with everyone in the room. 

Hugo put his hand in his satchel. “Fine Donella. You win. You can have the map.”

“Wise choice.” Donella beamed. Hugo reached for his satchel, but of course Donella further proved to be difficult to work with. “Hold on darling. I want you to empty the satchel out. Dump everything on the ground." Hugo took off his satchel and dumped everything out of the ground. A couple of the elixirs he stole, his notes, a canteen, and the map of the totems. Donella reached out for the map when Hugo surprised her with the bottle of the sleeping elixir he picked up from the floor. At her face it went, and Donella fell down. Not only was she hit with a sleeping dose, but some of the glass hit her as well. Hugo quickly grabbed the map, and pulled Vex with him outside of the room. Donella had been knocked out and quite possibly injured. 

“Hugo, that was amazing!” Vex threw her arms around Hugo. 

Hugo is proud of himself too. “Donella is right. There is no easy way out. That’s why I had to just do it before it got harder to fight back.” Hugo, who was scared out of his mind, now had proven to Donella he is a force not to be reckoned with. 

Hugo’s mind is interrupted by rescuing Varian. He grabs Vex by the shoulders. “Quick, Vex show me where Varian is!” 

_________

Varian continued yanking the chains. Still holding his breath. The gas in the room filled up quickly. He pulled and pulled. And then let go. He could no longer hold his breath, and coughed on the floor. Consciousness slipped from him quickly. 

Vex and Hugo came to the door. Using the keys she stole from Cyrus while he was out, Vex immediately unlocked the door. Both Vex and Hugo kicked the door open. 

“Hold your breath.” Vex advised Hugo and they both ran through the room, holding their breaths. Through the green smoke, Vex found Varian lying unconscious from the ground. Vex and Hugo nodded at each other and quickly yanked on the chain. Varian managed very little to get the chain broken from the wall, but made it loose enough for twice the arms pulling on it, to break it. Both Vex and Hugo took one of Varian’s arms. Vex eyed the switch and switched it off. Less and less poisonous gas leaked through the ceilings. It started to decrease. 

Hugo lowered Varian on the floor outside of the room. Vex closed the door, keeping the rest of the deadly gas to fade into that room. Hugo felt for a pulse. “He’s alive.” Hugo laughed, relieved Varian was okay. Varian coughed violently, trying to sit upright. Vex threw herself at him, grabbing his shirt and kissed him on the lips. Vex blushed. 

Varian, rubbing the back of his neck, “I should get into trouble more often, heh.” 

The doors of the entrance inside the main building slammed open. Hugo, Varian, and Vex looked to see who else had come. Ruddiger the raccoon came scurrying down the halls, excited to see his human was okay. “RUDDIGER!” Varian welcomed Ruddiger with open arms. “Hey, haha looks like you found me.” And he wasn’t the only one. 

“QUAID!” Vex happily roared when she noticed Quaid, the sheriff and faithful guardian had come to find them. 

“Vex! Oh I’m so glad you guys are safe.” Vex ran to hug him. Quaid held out his arm, wanting Hugo to join in. Hugo smiled, warmly taking Quaid’s offer and hugging him. “Ruddiger came to me after he had trouble finding you. He seemed troubled, so we went out together to go look for all of you.”

Varian stroked Ruddiger’s fur, “Good boy Ruddiger.” 

“And when I saw this dark, brooding, gigantic mansion.... I knew my Vex had definitely gone in there.” He chuckled as Vex shifted her eyes to the side, embarrassed. 

Varian coughed more, causing Ruddiger to leap off his stomach. Quaid walked over to the weakened boy. 

“Donella trapped him in a room filled with poisonous gas.” Vex cleared for Quaid. 

Quaid observed Varian. He had most trouble with breathing, but other than that Varian should live. “He definitely needs lots of water. And fresh air. I think you’ll be alright Varian.” Quaid helped Varian up. He gave Varian the canteen of water he found in the kitchen. Varian took it and chugged the water down. Quaid turned to Hugo and Vex, “Varian is very lucky you two came when you did. I’m proud of both of you.”

“What about Donella and Cyrus, they’ll wake up eventually.” He didn’t want to ruin the moment, but Hugo had to know. 

“Don’t worry. I figured something was up and brought a couple other people who are waiting outside from Vardaros to take them to jail.” Quaid smiled. 

________

Donella and Cyrus had finally woken up. Cuffed with hands behind their backs. Two other men who accompanied Quaid on the rescue mission held them and threw them into the wagon that will take them back to Vardaros jail. 

Vex and Hugo looked at each other. Vex is the first to compliment themselves, “You know Hugo. We make a pretty good team.”

Hugo rubs his neck, “Yeah, we-we did.” 

Vex narrowed her eyes, smirking at her trusty sidekick, “And I think you would make a pretty good deputy.”

Hugo’s cheeks flustered, “Oh Vex. No. Really I don’t think I can-” Hugo waves his arms, crossing them. 

Vex giggled, “Okay then how about honorary deputy?” Hugo nodded. He can at least agree to that. 

Varian throws himself at Vex and Hugo. “COOL! Can I be an honorary deputy too?” 

Hugo and Vex deadpanned look at him, and at the same time, 

“Only when you stop getting kidnapped.” Hugo says. 

“No you’re the boyfriend in distress.” Vex blatantly declared. 

Varian rolls his eyes to the side, “So, what I’m hearing is I’m your boyfriend?” He looked at Vex with dreamy eyes. 

Vex, smug, kisses him on the lips. “Does that answer your question?”

Varian, lost in the romance, “Yup.” Vex and Hugo both roll their eyes at each other. 

Hugo, “So, now that Donella and Cyrus are being taken to jail, and hopefully they don’t escape, what kind of crazy adventures are we going to go on tomorrow?”

Varian takes Vex’s hand, “Well, doesn’t matter to me as long as I have both of you by my side.”

Vex, “Agreed.”

Hugo pumps his fist in the air, “YEAH!”

Varian smiles, “Want to race back to Vardaros?” Hugo and Vex laughed, giving Varian a head start. They all laughed. Vex pushed both Hugo and Varian to the ground, gaining first place advantages. Ruddiger ran past the boys and jumped on Vex’s shoulders. 

Hugo and Varian laughed, shaking their heads. They had to admit, for the first time since their encounter with Donella, they felt like kids again. And they knew, as long as they had each other by their side, nothing would bring them down, unless of course it was Vex. Varian and Hugo got back up, ready to show a certain little deputy who the fastest racer of the three of them is. 


End file.
